User talk:The Knight of the Flowers
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stephen Dillane page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XD1 (Talk) 17:56, May 30, 2012 Hey hey how are you? Chat here? :) 06:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm in :) 06:20, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Up awake? Up for a chat chuckles? 04:42, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I am ;) Let's do this 05:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Quote Great job on the Castle Black quote, thank you.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Things to do Thanks for your kind words, I am really proud of the way the wiki looks but there are still things we can do to improve. I am working on the User_blog:Opark_77/Season_2_viewers_guide_project. There are things left to do for the second season episodes too - User_blog:Opark_77/Season_2_episodes_project. We need to go back and make our season 1 articles the same as our season 2 ones too.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:25, September 2, 2012 (UTC) News... Definitely! I miss my buddy! 18:42, September 30, 2012 (UTC) House Baratheon lineage I'm sorry but you are mistaken about the Baratheon lineage, I think you're going by just the screenshot we have. You see, the page has three columns, and each entry repeats the full name of the parents, thus "child of Lady Argalia Baratheon, who was daughter of Argilac the Arrogant" actually repeats many times. The top of the middle column says that (someone) married Monica Velaryon, and had five children with her. However the same paragraph also says that this "someone" was born 5 years after Aegon's Landing, presumably Orys' oldest son. Also, you supplied this quote for info about Monica marrying Argilac the Arrogant: "Argilac the Arrogant, last of the Storm Kings. Brown of eye, black of hair, strong of bone and sinew. Wed to Monica Velaryon in his seventeenth year at Driftmark. Father to five sons, ''" Even within the screenshot, the top column is clearly visible as, "Lady Argalia Baratheon, she who was daughter of ''Argilac the Arrogant, last of the Storm Kings...etc." Its a wacky zoomed-in camera angle, and moreover, is a "very ponderous tome" that frequently repeats the names of parents when mentioning children, thus getting kind of bizarre when sentences get cut in half across columns. My recommendation is to work on making a functional transcript of all visible text, and then we'll cross-reference (i.e. making sure that Argilac isn't marrying someone 5 years after his death based on known dates they have) and proceed from there. I hope this helps.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:56, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Great job You've been adding some great quotes, thank you.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:08, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :Can I ask you to do an extra small thing when making articles in your lineages project? (Great idea by the way.) If you are adding a navbox to the foot of a new article please can you list that article in the navbox. I have done the newest Umber articles with this edit as an example.--Opark 77 (talk) 22:31, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Greetings I love that actor.. his charcter is sooo freaky and creepy!!! UGH!! anyway, how are you chuckles?! I miss chatting too! RE: Categories Hello, yes I realized as soon as I did it that I made a mistake calling it the "child actor" category. I was going to go in and edit it today changing it to young or juvenile characters. I think it will be helpful to have the young characters in one category (not Robb, Jon, Theon, or Joffrey as they are all on the first page anyway). There doesn't need to be an adult category. All the young characters together fit on almost one page so it would be easier to find them. Let me know what you think. I'll try to do better. Ch'vyalthan. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 02:01, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello, when I got your message saying that the "magic user" category was superfluous, because there was already a category for their use of magic. I thought you meant that I should have added them to the "magic" category. Now I'm wondering if you were referring to the "Lord of Light" category. Anyway I was starting to add them to the magic category, but am stopping now until I'm sure what you meant. Also about Hallyne the pyromancer, yes he is an alchemist, but he tells Tyrion that spells go into the making of Wildfire and their work is going quicker, because the spells are working better. He asks if any word of dragons has been heard. Also at a celebration in the third book (not saying which one, no spoilers), there is a demonstration by pyromancers with fire beasts attacking each other with claws and teeth. That sounds like more than just fireworks. Anyway, waiting to hear back. Ch'vyalthan. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 02:27, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Chuckles Hey Hey! Sorry I missed ya, today was Thanksgiving so busy with the family. And no it's not wrong to be glad Lori croaked lol. It was just sad the way it happened. Hope we get to catch up soon. How are you and your young man? Greetings I do like the new name... but you are always chuckles to me! LOL Are you on right now???? Chat room? RE: Iron Throne room Sorry about removing deletion, I thought it was just a note asking if anyone was going to do anything with the page. I plan to add more to the Iron Throne room page it as I come upon the photos. The "Session 3" page, I have no disagreement about the need to delete that one. I just put in the see also season 3 link so some one could find the right page. I'll make a note on the talk page about the Iron Throne room and wait for an admin to remove the deletion note.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 20:01, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Wordage It is sometimes very hard to put into words what is happening in a scene and a small quote conveys it better. When Lancel says, "What are we going to do next?", it shows that he thinks that they are equals. She shut him down, showing that he is an amusement and a tool to carry out her commands, nothing more. I've started working on the Complete Guide of Westeros. There it's easy, you just write down every single word.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 18:22, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :No. In case you haven't noticed, we've been describing episode events fairly well throughout this wiki before you signed up. You're simply bad at it. In which case, you should spend more time on perfecting one "hard" edit...not burning through a dozen articles a day with bad edits. The only reason we haven't chastised you as much as we should is because you created a massive backlog of bad edits. A small quote is a horrible way to convey what is going on. The "art" of writing on wikis is accurately summarizing what is going on, noting all nuance, as one would in a novelization. You...have been typing up "transcripts". Oh god no...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:13, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Yo Hey partner!! -- GrouchMan (My trash can) 23:11, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Damon Marbrand Even though he's a Lannister bannerman he shouldn't sport the Lannister sigil in the infoxbox. Our model is A Wiki of Ice and Fire.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:21, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes You know, I did make a Renly userbox months ago. Though after his death I'm not sure if people use things that are "current" with the TV series or not.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:03, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Hey buddy, how's it goin?? -- GrouchMan (My trash can) 23:39, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :Same here. Hey, did ya miss me? lol :) -- GrouchMan (My trash can) 13:50, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Chat? 16:24, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Learning new things Yes, I would be interested in learning how to use a sandbox page. I really don't know how to do a lot of things. I've learned a lot just editing here. I wish I knew how to move pictures onto this website. I was too tired to finish that "Complete Guide to Westeros" entry, I'm planning to do all the uncompleted ones.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 16:33, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Later :) No clue what happened. Oh well, I asked about the boy toy lol. Have a great day. 17:09, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :I will check for ya :)